Ebony Twins
The are Riders that appear in the Riders of Discord DLC featured in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Due to them being single-minded individuals, they share a page. Description Both of the Ebony Twins are scrawny, light-skinned human boys clad in Nargacuga armour, but do not wear the mask-like helmets, showing their true faces. Both individuals have red eyes, and their hairstyles are modeled after a Nargacuga's head; their hair is black, with two large, ear-like strands with red "inner ears" popping up on the tops of their heads, and a single braid can be seen on the backs of their heads. Both of them carry a set of Nargacuga Dual Blades known as Ebony Wings. Personality Both of the Ebony Twins display cautious, evasive personalities, preferring to observe others from a distance and contemplating things on their own, and are uncomfortable with being the centre of attention, becoming awkwardly silent or requesting that they be left be when talked to. They talk quickly compared to many other Riders, and their sentences tend to be short, indicating that they rush conversations so they can move on to other things. However, once someone develops their trust, they will open themselves up to them more, talking about what interests them with passion. As evidenced by their appearance and Monsties, both of them are very fond of Nargacuga, and will gladly tell those they trust how much they adore the Flying Wyvern. If the player defeats and later befriends them, they will reveal why they came to the Discordant Isles, and why they've been so secretive about it. Background Prior to joining the Riders of Discord, the Ebony Twins were a pair of Riders that originated in a secluded farming village near the Great Forest. The village was home to a small population of peaceful Riders that made their living by farming the flora and fauna found within the region, acquiring goods from them and selling said goods to other villages for money. However, this peace would not last: one fateful day, the village was invaded by the Ethereal Knights, a fascistic group of Aether-wielding Riders who sought to "purify" the world around them by enslaving and eradicating everything they deemed "impure". Although the populace made valiant efforts to ward off the invaders, they were no match for their overwhelming might, with the invaders setting their home aflame, massacring everyone in sight, and pursuing anyone who tried to flee. During this massacre, the two boys fled, knowing that they didn't stand a chance, and were pursued by an Ethereal Knight who went by the name of Ivory Gryphon, who wanted to ensure that there were no survivors, but ultimately escaped due to the intervention of a wandering Hunter known only as the Mist-Cloaked Soldier, who seriously injured the evil Rider in an intense battle and forced him to retreat. Fearing that the Ethereal Knights would eventually find them, the boys ran further into the forest, and finding an abandoned camp near a shoreline, they sailed off into the distance. As they sailed, they came across a large series of islands known as the Discordant Isles, and entered them, hoping to find refuge. When they arrived, the residents questioned them, wondering why they had come to their island, but due to shock and fear, they were unable to explain themselves. Suspicious of the duo, but feeling sorry for them due to how emaciated and shaken they were at the same time, the Riders allowed them to stay on the isles, giving them a small section they could call home, but were ultimately weary of them, suspecting that they may be spies of some sort because they would dodge all questions directed at them, no matter how benign, and would go into hiding a lot. However, with the arrival of a new Rider, this evasiveness would be subject to change... Abilities Being Dual Blades users, the Ebony Twins specialize in making fast-paced combos. They fight as a team, with them facing down foes simultaneously, and every single one of their Monsties is a Nargacuga. Each twin has a non-Elemental Nargacuga, a Fire-infused Nargacuga, a Water-infused Nargacuga, a Thunder-infused Nargacuga, an Ice-infused Nargacuga, and a Dragon-infused Nargacuga. Tropes that Apply to Them * Arch-Enemy: The Ethereal Knights, due to what they did to their village. They especially dislike Ivory Gryphon, as he oversaw the attack and personally tried to kill them to ensure that there would be no survivors to tell the tale. * Berserk Button: They can't stand the Ethereal Knights due to the massacre of their village the fanatical Riders enacted, and attack the player on the suspicion that they're an Ethereal Knight in disguise. * Cowardly Lion: They're cowardly, as shown by their fear of everyone around them and how they retreat from even the slightest sign of danger unless sufficiently angered, but when they're lead to believe that the Ethereal Knights have them cornered on the Discordant Isles, they fight the player without backing down, feeling that they have no choice in the matter. * Dark Secret: The massacre of their village by the Ethereal Knights is this, as they don't want the Ethereal Knights finding their location and killing them, lest the Riders of Discord reveal it to the world by accident or on purpose. * Dark and Troubled Past: Their village was massacred by the Ethereal Knights, with the two boys being the only survivors of the attack. Due to fear and mistrust, as well as shellshock, they don't reveal this until the player defeats them after an ambush that was motivated by paranoia. * Defeat Equals Friendship: They grow to trust the player after their defeat (provided that they weren't aligned with the Ethereal Knights at any point of time; they remain hostile if the player ever was aligned with them), explaining why they've been so evasive and reserved, as well as why they initially attacked them without provocation. * Dual Boss: Both of them are fought at once, with the player facing them on their own. * Dual-Wielding: They do use Dual Blades, after all. * Fanboy: Both of them absolutely adore Nargacuga, finding the species to be both cute and cool, which is shown by their overall appearances and Monstie teams. * Fragile Speedster: All their Monsties have top-notch Agility, but are lacking in HP and Defense. The twins themselves utilize Dual Blades, a weapon type that prioritizes fast-paced combos over defense. * In-Series Nickname: Some characters refer to them as "Narga Boys" due to their outfits, hairstyles, and Monstie teams all revolving around Nargacuga. * Poor Communication Kills: ** If they would have just answered the Riders of Discord's questions right away instead of hiding away, observing them from a distance, dodging questions, and being awkwardly silent all the time, they wouldn't have suspected them of being spies. Fortunately, this gets cleared up with the player's help. ** Before the battle with them, they ambush the player, suspecting them of being an Ethereal Knight, not bothering to see if they're innocent or not. This results in a battle that could have been avoided, if the player was never part of the group. They acknowledge the error in judgment after defeat, though. * Properly Paranoid: If the player was aligned with the Ethereal Knights at any point of time, the aforementioned ambush becomes an example of this. * Single-Minded Twins: Their appearances and personalities are so similar that people tend to mistake one for the other. * Sole Survivor: Of the massacre of their village. * Weakness Weaksauce: Because they only use Nargacugas, they're vulnerable to Flying Wyvern Slayer, an attack that deals extra damage to Flying Wyverns. * Weapon of Choice: They both utilize Dual Blades known as Ebony Wings. * What the Hell, Hero?: If the player was aligned with the Ethereal Knights at any point before arriving at the Discordant Isles, the twins will chew them out for supporting the militants who destroyed their village, and will remain hostile after the initial fight with them. Notes and Trivia * The Ebony Twins were inspired by Nargacuga103103, a user on the fanon wiki and its Discord server who has two accounts, one active and one inactive. Their evasiveness and reluctance to talk are also references to how the user never talked on the server. * Their Birthday, May 30th, is the date Nargacuga103103 joined the fanon wiki. Category:NPC Character Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64